Policemen
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de son supérieur, Renji et son collègue Grimmjow décident de lui offrir une soirée... Inoubliable !  Sauf s'il l'oublie XD  foursome! Byakuya X Suuhei X Renji X Grimmjow!


_Petit OS cadeau pour ma chère sempai qui est, ces derniers temps, bien fatiguée par son boulot... Allez, courage ! Une petite folie rien que pour toi =D_

**Résumé :** Pour l'anniversaire de son supérieur, Renji et son collègue Grimmjow décident de lui offrir une soirée... Inoubliable ! (Sauf s'il l'oublie XD)

**Pairing : **Ni un, ni deux, ni trois... MAIS QUATRE ! Oui, je fais fort... Faut bien ça pour vous remonter le moral, Lylyne-sempai ! Si on fait la liste... Grimmjow + Shuuhei + Byakuya + Renji = Miam !

**Disclaimer : **D'après le manga de Tite Kubo, la Soul Society est le Paradis... Je confirme, il y a tellement de beaux messieurs là-bas =D Mais ils lui appartiennent tous... T_T

**Warning :** Heu... Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour Lylyne... Et c'est un foursome... Besoin de préciser LEMON, LEMON, LEMON ET RE-LEMON ?

**Note :** Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un cruel manque d'inspiration pour cet OS T_T Je suis vraiment désolée, Lylyne-sempai, mais ça sera pas génial... Il y a de l'OOC, les dialogues sont à chier, mais j'ai pas réussi à sortir grand-chose de mieux... Gomen ! (J'te l'avais dit, que c'était la cata totale quand j'ai pas d'inspiration T_T)

Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il sera un peu nul, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira quand même à toutes et à tous (parce qu'il y a encore un homme qui lit ça ! Je le sais !). Je sais que j'ai mis un temps... Heu... **Considérable** à le terminer, mais il est là ! (Enfin !)

* * *

><p><strong>Policemen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Écrit sur « Get around town » de Revolver !)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>31 janvier, poste de police (*en plein débat*)<strong>

« - Nan, mais t'as vu sa tête ? Pas possible qu'il soit pas gay...

- Grimm', tu tires toujours des conclusions aussi hâtives ?

- Toujours ! »

Assis au bureau qu'ils partageaient au poste de police de la ville, Renji et Grimmjow observaient une porte - que leurs collègues appelaient souvent « la Porte de l'Enfer » : celle du bureau de leur capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki.

« - Je soutiens qu'il est gay.

- T'as vu comme il est coincé ?

- T'as vu comme il est canon ? 'Peut pas être hétéro ! »

Avec un soupir las, Renji abandonna la partie. Quand Grimmjow avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs ! Résigné à ignorer les commentaires salaces de son collègue et occasionnellement ami, il se remit au travail. Alors que Grimmjow partait dans ses délires et fantasmes sur leur supérieur, le peu de concentration qu'il restait à Renji vola en éclat en même temps que la peinture du mur quand la porte alla s'écraser dessus. Dans le bureau, tout le monde se figea. Une femme avança jusqu'au bureau le plus proche de la po-... De ce qu'il restait de la porte.

À savoir : le bureau que partageaient Renji et Grimmjow.

« - Yo ! Je cherche Kuchiki Byakuya. Il est dans le coin ? »

Renji se reprit avant son collègue bleuté et déclara en montrant la porte si terrifiante :

« - Il est en réunion. Et... Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Il me connaît.

- Et vous êtes … ?

- Sa femme, dit-elle dans un coup de bassin tout à fait sensuel et provocateur.

- Sa... Femme ? Intervint Grimmjow, qui était littéralement sur le cul.

- J't'avais dit qu'il était pas gay », murmura Renji à l'oreille de Grimmjow, qui voulut répliquer.

Mais au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'un des hommes les plus renommé de leur service, Zaraki Kenpachi, tenant par le col un garçon aux cheveux orange flash et un grand brun dont la tignasse laissait entrapercevoir un œil.

« - Vous passez la nuit ici, et pas de grabuges. D'ici à ce que vos parents viennent vous chercher... « Grogna l'homme aux cheveux en pointe, poussant sans ménagement les deux garnements vers les cellules de détention provisoire.

Derrière le géant apparu un homme frêle, extrêmement maigre, dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant des yeux d'orage. Malgré son apparence peu impressionnante, il était bien plus craint dans le service que Kenpachi avec ses airs de brute épaisse (et ce ne sont pas que des airs !). En avisant la jeune femme qui avait perturbé le travail de ses subordonnés, il se figea.

« - Shiouhin Yoruichi ?

- Byaaaaa-kuuuu-yaaaaa-bôôôôôôôô ! » Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair pour lui sauter au cou.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » La repoussa-t-il froidement en se défaisant tant bien que mal de son étreinte.

« - Capitaine ! Votre femme voulait vous v-» essaya de dire Renji pour expliquer la situation lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Kuchiki, qui semblait lui dire « Un mot de plus et tu es mort ».

« - Ma femme ? Elle ? »

L'intéressée soupira avant de dire :

« - Allez, un peu d'humour, Byakuyabô ! Et joyeux anniversaire ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sur le pas de la porte, Renji et Grimmjow se regardaient, interloqués.

« - C'est sa femme ou c'est pas sa femme ? Demanda le bleuté.

- C'est son anniversaire ?*

- Qu's'ce qu'j'en sais ? »

Avec un soupir bruyant, Renji poussa son ami et s'introduisit dans le bureau, indifférent au regard glacial de son supérieur.

« - Capitaine, si c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas sortir ce soir ? On vous invite !

- Hors de question.

- C'est Grimmjow qui invite !

**- (TEME !)**

- Même si c'est une offre très alléchante, je vais devoir la décliner. J'ai du trav-

- Ça serait génial ! Le coupa Yoruichi. Sors, Bya ! Décoinces-toi ! »

Et, sans autre commentaire, alors que la conversation était loin d'être terminée, elle quitta le bureau. Renji la regarda, surpris, avant de recevoir une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourna et se retrouva à deux doigts du visage de son patron.

« - Vas-tu arrêter de lorgner sur son arrière-train ?

- Lorgner sur … Mais... ?

- Tu t'es fait couiller, là, remarqua très intelligemment Grimmjow.

- Allons-y.

- Capitaine ? »

Kuchiki se tourna vers ses deux subordonnés.

« - C'est bien simple. Bien que j'ai honte de l'avouer, si cette démone s'aperçoit que je suis toujours au travail ce soir, je suis mort.

- Elle vous fait peur ? »

Pas de réponse. Grimmjow ricana, mais son rire mourut bien vite dans sa gorge devant le regard glacial de son supérieur.

« - Okay, on y va. »

* * *

><p><strong>31 Janvier, bar « Le Gotei » (en mode *Qu'est-ce que je fous là, déjà ?*)<strong>

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'emmenez là …

- Un ami à nous travaille ici. Et puis comme votre femme voulait vous faire sortir...

- Ce n'est pas ma femme !

- C'est votre copine ?

- La ferme, Jaggerjack.

- C'est ça ?

- Non ! »

De front sur le trottoir, en train de faire la queue pour rentrer dans la boîte de nuit / bar, les trois hommes discutaient. Arrivés devant le contrôleur à l'entrée, il désigna Kuchiki du menton.

« - L'est majeur, votre pote ? »

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Byakuya, fort contrarié, haussa d'un ton et dit :

« - Je suis le plus âgé de nous !

- Capitaine... Vous devriez être content, il vous rajeunit !

- La ferme, Abarai.

- Papiers, s'il vous plaît. »

Avec un grommellement comme quoi « ça se voit, pourtant, que je suis majeur », il tendit sa plaque de police. Le visage du contrôleur blanchit, et il les laissa passer sans un mot.

« - Oh, allez, faites pas la gueule, capitaine...

- La ferme, Jaggerjack.

- Il est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui », murmura Grimmjow avec un sourire à son ami tandis que leur supérieur prenait d'office la direction du bar.

« - Capitaine ? »

Renji s'assit à côté de Byakuya, Grimmjow prit place de l'autre côté. Un serveur tapota sur l'épaule du capitaine, dont le cœur manqua un battement en voyant le magnifique « 69 » inscrit sur la joue.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, messieurs ?

- Trois tequilas sunrise, Shuuhei, please, dit Renji.

- Tout de suite. »

L'homme s'éloigna le temps d'aller chercher les commandes.

« - Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Byakuya à l'attention de ses deux subordonnés.

- Ouais, il a fait ses études avec nous, mais il a déclaré forfait et il a trouvé un boulot ici. Je ne savais pas que Yoruichi-san connaissait ce bar.

- Cela ressemble plus à un complot... »

* * *

><p><strong>31 Janvier, bar « Le Gotei », 6 verres plus tard (*et la cuite qui va avec...*)<strong>

« - Oï... Renji ?

- Grimmjow ? Répondit l'interpellé d'une voix traînante.

- J'crois qu'le patron est bourré...

- Nan ? T'crois ? … »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ledit patron, Renji s'aperçut du bien-fondé du commentaire du bleuté. Byakuya était à moitié avachi sur la table, complètement saoul, un verre à demi-vide ( ou à demi-plein, mais qui n'allait pas tarder à être vidé...) à la main. Le brun marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un 9mm et d'un cheval aimanté. Renji fronça les sourcils.

« - Ouais, complètement bourré... »

En voyant Grimmjow fouiller dans ses poches, Renji demanda :

« - Tu fous quoi ?

- J'prends une photo ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on le verra comme ça !

- Fais gaffe, il parlait de flingues...

- Yo, les gars, j'ai une pause ! » S'exclama Shuuhei, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il s'assit en face de Byakuya, tandis que Grimmjow prenait la photo souvenir. Finalement, Byakuya se releva (un peu de dignité, tout de même !) et regarda Shuuhei.

« - Il est joli, votre tatouage. »

Le serveur prit un moment pour se demander ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où Monsieur-Coincé-du-Cul s'était présenté à ce bar et le moment où il le complimentait sur un « 69 », puis il se souvint des quelques tournées de tequila.

« - Ça t'intrigue ? Répondit-il, moqueur, avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux essayer ?

- Shuuhei !

- Mmmh... »

Tandis que Monsieur-Coincé-du-Cul-et-Bourré semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à la proposition, le serveur, ne voulant laisser ses amis en reste, attrapa la main du chef de police et fit un signe de tête à Renji et Grimmjow.

« - Nan, Shuu, t'es pas sérieux ? S'exclama Renji.

- Héhé, pourquoi pas ?

- Partant ! » S'esclaffa Grimmjow en partant à la suite des deux bruns.

Renji n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les suivre jusque dans une petite salle de repos, certainement aménagée pour les employés. Shuuhei verrouilla la porte derrière son ami.

La messe était dite pour Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>31 janvier, salle de repos (*avec un futur traumatisé sur les bras*)<strong>

Sans plus de grands discours, Shuuhei poussa Byakuya sur le petit lit une place qui trônait au fond de la pièce, se plaçant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Renji s'adossa au mur, visiblement mal à l'aise, pas chaud du tout sur ce genre de plan. Surtout à quatre. En revanche, Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas l'air contre pour deux sous, vint s'asseoir à genoux sur l'oreiller, au-dessus de la tête de Kuchiki.

Immédiatement, Hisagi s'empressa de défaire sa chemise sous le regard embué de Byakuya. Ce dernier poussa un soupir lorsque Shuuhei déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Grimmjow, en ayant déjà marre de ne faire que regarder, se glissa dans le dos dénudé du beau brun au « 69 » et laissa sa langue glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner Hisagi.

« - Renji, tu fous quoi ? » Fit celui-ci en relevant la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui avait croisé les bras et les regardait faire.

« - Je ne participerais pas à _ça_. »

Shuuhei haussa les épaules. De toute façon, Renji n'avait d'autre choix que de rester : les clés de la salle de repos, c'était lui qui les avait… Il retourna donc faire jouer ses lèvres sur la peau douce et pâle du cou de Byakuya, qui sur le coup émit un gémissement tout mignon qui fit sursauter Grimmjow, qui n'en revenait pas que « son » patron puisse faire des bruits comme ça. Déçu que personne ne prenne en compte sa remarque, Renji apostropha son collègue :

« - Grimmjow, ça te dérange pas de baiser un mec ? Je croyais que t'étais hétéro !**

- Et alors ? Tu sais pas ça ? Avec le sexe anal, y a pas de différence entre un homme et une femme ! »

Renji soupira bruyamment, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant un moment. Et, plutôt que de laisser ses amis – et son patron – s'amuser sans lui, il s'assit près de la tête de Byakuya pour l'observer. Il était vraiment beau, comme ça, à pousser quelques gémissements dignes d'un film porno... Soupirant à nouveau, il décida de se prendre au jeu. Après tout, si Byakuya était suffisamment bourré, avec un peu de chance il ne se souviendrait pas de cette nuit … « Au pire, il se retrouverait avec un beau bleu sur le visage et au chômage »***

Renji se pencha pour parcourir le visage de son patron de ses lèvres, faisant sourire Shuuhei qui était descendu sur son torse. Finalement, poussant Grimmjow, le brun défit la ceinture du capitaine et attrapa la bordure de son caleçon avec les dents. Sous le regard envieux de ses deux compagnons, il dévoila à leur regard le sexe déjà tendu de Byakuya. Le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandit, et un naquit sur le visage de Renji. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser...

Grimmjow, qui avait dû descendre pour laisser la place à Shuuhei, remonta sur le lit et, en même temps qu'Hisagi, il fit passer sa langue sur la verge du brun qui émit un gémissement plus puissant. Renji, absorbé par le spectacle des trois hommes, se décida à réagir. Il descendit du lit et se glissa derrière Grimmjow, qu'il entreprit de déshabiller tout en laissant jouer ses doigts sur son corps. Il baissa la tête pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez de ce petit jeu, Grimmjow se releva, laissant Shuuhei savourer seul son sucre d'orge. Il observa un instant les autres échanger quelques caresses frivoles. Avec un sourire carnassier, il murmura d'une voix … Très chaude :

« - Shuu … »

Celui-ci releva la tête et, avisant le sourire carnassier de son ami, il préféra s'éloigner immédiatement, donnant au passage un coup de tête au pauvre Renji qui traînait toujours derrière. Hisagi et Abarai se reculèrent pour voir Jaggerjack se glisser entre les jambes de leur « victime » - avouons-le –, pour attraper avec une douce brutalité les jambes de Byakuya et les poser sur son épaules. Avec une impatience non feinte, il glissa deux doigts dans son intimité chaude et douce. Renji déglutit, et Shuuhei se sentit soudainement extrêmement serré dans son pantalon. Avec un sourire, le brun au « 69 » se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux rouge et glissa ses mains sans autre préambule sous son T-Shirt pour le lui retirer. Renji, se prêtant au jeu, défit rapidement la boucle de la ceinture de Shuuhei. Rapidement, tous les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol, en compagnie de ceux que Grimmjow venait de s'enlever et d'enlever à Byakuya. Hisagi poussa gentiment Renji contre le mur, près de la porte, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Renji ne s'était jamais fait sucer par un homme. Et force était de constater que c'était bien différent ! Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue d'Hisagi descendit plus bas, jouer avec ses bourses. Jamais il n'avait gémit d'une simple pipe ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow, et trouva passionnant ce qu'il était en train de faire : estimant Kuchiki suffisamment préparé, il venait de s'introduire en lui d'un grand coup de bassin. Byakuya se cambra et hurla. _Et oui, même bourré, on sent la douleur_ ****! Shuuhei, qui avait lâché le sexe de Renji pour voir ce qu'il observait, se releva brusquement.

« - Nan mais t'es malade ! Fit-il en donnant un coup sur la tête de Jaggerjack. Tu veux l'tuer ?

- H-Hein ? »

Hisagi attrapa les épaules de son ami et le força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti du corps du pauvre capitaine.

« - Mais quoi, bordel ? S'énerva Grimmjow.

- T'as pas pensé que c'était sa première sodomie ? Qu'il était peut-être pas prêt ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du bleuté, le soixanteneuvié le poussa du lit et prit sa place, glissant un doigt gentiment humidifié dans le corps de Byakuya qui émit un petit gémissement d'impatience. En le voyant comme ça, Hisagi se dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi Grimmjow, qui n'avait absolument aucun self-contrôle, n'avait pu résister...

Lorsqu'il jugea lui-même l'homme assez préparé, il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'introduisit en Byakuya. Ce fut au tour de Jaggerjack de déglutir difficilement devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Renji, « Sourire, le retour », donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Grimmjow pour qu'il se reprenne, et se glissa dans le dos d'Hisagi. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de les faire glisser sur la peau rebondie de ses fesses.

« - Dépêche...»supplia presque le serveur.

Son sourire s'agrandissant, Renji glissa deux doigts dans le corps de son ami, se penchant au passage pour laisser un magnifique suçon dans son cou. Shuuhei gémit délicieusement, et n'y tenant plus, il intensifia la puissance de ses coups de bassin. Byakuya, maintenant totalement détendu, laissait échapper de puissants gémissements qui leur flanquaient à tous des frissons dans tout le corps, dont la plupart se répercutaient à leur entrejambe. Renji pénétra enfin Hisagi, qui émit un long gémissement de contentement. Grimmjow se pourléchait les babines comme une véritable panthère en regardant les trois hommes tous plus canons les uns que les autres s'emboîter. Avec un soupir las, déçu de ne pas avoir pu prendre son patron mais tout de même intéressé par le reste, il se mit au bout du lit – debout, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur le matelas … – et fit glisser un doigt dans Renji. Se dernier se raidit, mais déjà totalement pris dans son plaisir de prendre Shuuhei, il ne dit rien. Il se contentait, tout comme Hisagi, de pousser des grognements lascifs. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, et deux doigts en plus, Grimmjow cessa la préparation de son collègue et laissa son sexe extrêmement dur se charger du reste. Il attendit avec impatience que Renji se fasse à sa présence … Hum … _Imposante_, avant d'entreprendre de rapides va-et-viens. Renji sentait le corps de Shuuhei se resserrer autour de son membre tant le plaisir était fort en même temps qu'il sentait le gland de Grimmjow taper fortement sa prostate. C'était plus que grisant, comme sensation, et il pensa – enfin, tant et si bien qu'il puisse penser – qu'il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Byakuya leur rappela alors sa présence par un long cri de pur plaisir, suivi de près par un lourd grognement. Shuuhei sursauta en le voyant se débattre assez violemment pour se dégager de sous lui. Y arrivant finalement, Kuchiki jeta un regard rendu vitreux par l'alcool et le plaisir aux trois hommes les uns dans les autres. Shuuhei n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre d'avoir perdu son « fourreau » que Renji l'avait fait se pencher pour se mettre à quatre pattes pour le prendre un peu plus fort. Abarai, les mains posées sur les hanches du serveur, essayait de garder son regard sur Byakuya, qui s'était glissé derrière Grimmjow. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir le plaisir, n'avait pas remarqué le capitaine qui s'était sournoisement mis dans son dos.

« - 'Tain, vous être vraiment chiants... » murmura Byakuya.

Grimmjow rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque, d'un large coup de bassin, Byakuya s'introduisit en lui. Et lui qui s'était mis en bout de chaîne pour être sûr que personne ne toucherait à son cul ! Il laissa échapper un long cri de douleur, mais rapidement, sous les mouvements du sexe qui allait et venait en lui, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper des gémissements de bonheur et d'extase.

De plus en plus excités par ce revirement de situation, les quatre hommes redoublèrent d'intensité dans leurs mouvements. Le plaisir était tellement intense qu'ils avaient tous l'impression d'être en train de brûler. Il fallait finir en apothéose, faire redescendre la température. Et, après les flammes de l'Enfer, ils atteignirent le Paradis.

Shuuhei fut le premier à venir, dans un grand cri d'extase. Il fut suivi de près par Byakuya, puis Renji et enfin Grimmjow. Le souffle court, ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi intense.

Après quelques minutes apaisantes pour reprendre leur souffle, Shuuhei se décida à bouger.

« - Ichimaru-san va me tuer... gémit-il. J'ai plus que très largement beaucoup dépassé mon temps de pause...

- D'toute façon, répondit Renji, quelque part sous Grimmjow, vu l'heure, tu f'rais mieux d'carrément rentrer chez toi …

- Et Kuchiki ? On en fait quoi ? Demanda Jaggerjack en jetant un regard à son supérieur qui, alangui sur le matelas, paraissait complètement … shooté. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- On peut pas le laisse rentrer comme ça, conclut Hisagi. Et s'il se retrouve chez l'un d'entre vous, vous pouvez être sûrs d'être virés. Je vais le ramener chez moi, et quand il aura dessoûlé, j'le ramènerais.

- Abuse-pas, Shuu », rigola Renji.

Les trois hommes se rhabillèrent et quittèrent la salle, évitant soigneusement Gin, gérant du bar, qui semblait chercher son employé disparu. Arrivés dehors, Grimmjow et Renji saluèrent leur ami et partirent dans une direction, tandis que Shuuhei, Byakuya appuyé sur l'épaule, partait dans le sens inverse.

* * *

><p><strong>32 janvier, appartement de Shuuhei Hisagi (*Byakuya au réveil... Miam !*)<strong>

Byakuya se réveilla avec un « putain de mal de tête, bordel de merde ! », comme il l'entendait souvent de Jaggerjack au lendemain d'une fiesta bien arrosée. Il s'aperçut alors avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. De plus, « surprise, sous les draps, ça bouge ! » (là, j'ai même pas besoin de mettre la référence... –'' Barf, aller, quand même « Désolé pour hier soir », Tryo...). En effet, un jeune homme qui semblait l'observer depuis un moment déjà se tenait à ses côtés.

Byakuya commença à très sérieusement se demander ce qui s'était passé la veille...

« - Bien dormi ?

- …

- Kuchiki-san ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Hisagi soupira. Heureusement pour Renji et Grimmjow, Kuchiki n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de sa soirée.

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... H-Hier ?

- Ça, c'est une longue histoire... Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous pour l'instant, je demanderais à mes amis de tout vous expliquer.

- V-Vos amis ? Il n'y avait pas que nous ?

- Que nous … ? » fit Hisagi avec un sourire.

Byakuya rougit brutalement.

« - Je vais vous ramener », conclut Shuuhei en éclatant de rire.

Le lendemain, Byakuya n'alla pas travailler. Renji et Grimmjow eurent un joli fou rire en imaginant la cause de cette absence, et ils évitèrent de tout lui raconter, surtout que Shuuhei ne leur demanda jamais de le faire. Et Kuchiki ne put jamais se plaindre, vu qu'il ne savait pas qui était Hisagi ! (Logique, moustique...)

Il ne resta donc de cette soirée qu'un gros mal de dos général, une photo médiocre sur le portable de Grimmy, et quelques fous rires entre Renji et Shuuhei au souvenir de Kuchiki en train de prendre violemment Jaggerjack. Et, au final, le seul à avoir un regret fut Shuuhei : à la base, il avait proposé quelque chose en rapport avec son tatouage... Qui sait, pour une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

* * *

><p>*Arrg, j'avais marqué « anniverfraise » T_T Ça va pas du tout ! Comment on peut écrire ça ?<p>

** Ou, comme je l'ai dit à Celowen (ou Chaton, Chat-toon, Calamity Cat, Yoko, etc... Comme vous voulez ^^) « Grimmy, c'est un hétéro pur et dur... Enfin, surtout dur ! » XD Mais on le préfère quand même en gay !

*** Phrase honteusement recopitatée sur l'OS de Lylyne-sempai, mais je cite, « Fantasmic ». Allez lire ! Je fais de la pub ! Il est suuuuper !

**** Mazette, j'en mets des « * » aujourd'hui ! Cette phrase est extraite de mon OS « Le chat à la porte ». Je me fais de l'auto-pub =P

* * *

><p><em>MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZETTE ! ENFIN FINI !<em>

_J'aurais bataillé, pour celui-là ! Mais ça y est !_

_Voilà, voilà … ^^ Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon... J'aurais du mal à faire mieux ! Ma foi, j'arrête de m'épancher là-dessus, parce que j'espère que ça aura plus à tout le monde quand même, et surtout à toi, Lylyne-sempai =)_

_J'espère que tout le monde aura compris que... Bah, je voulais dire un truc, mais j'ai oublié ^^''_

_Et puis voilà, bazar : cet OS me perturbait, j'arrivais pas à le finir, du coup maintenant, je peux enfin avancer sur autre chose ! PFIOUU !_

_Je n'aurais __malheureusement pas le temps d'avancer dans mes projets avant les vacances prochaines, j'ai un devoir de fou en LS, et donc je ne fais plus que ça, rien d'autre._

_Mais je reviendrai un jour ! _  
><em>Qui sera relativement proche… Ou pas. <em>

Avec un petit "Je suis désolée" ça serait parfait =P

_Aurevoir à toutes et à tous !_


End file.
